The present invention relates to a diverter and, more particularly, to a paddle diverter for use in diverting objects, such as in a material handling system.
Paddle diverters typically comprise arms that are pivotally mounted adjacent, for example, a conveyor. The arms are driven by a driver, such as a motor, either directly or through linkages, to move between a home position, typically, adjacent the conveyor to a diverting position where the arm moves across the conveying surface of the conveyor to divert an object being conveyed on the conveying surface in a diverting direction.
Heretofore, the home and extended positions of paddle diverters have been controlled by mechanical stops; hence, paddle diverters tend to generate significant noise levels and, further, tend to generate a great deal of wear and tear on the components of the paddles due to the impact created with the mechanical stops. The faster the paddle is operated, the greater the noise and the impact on the object being diverted. In addition, the mechanical stops are not generally adjustable and hence tend to limit the application of a paddle diverter.
To increase the divert speed of the paddle diverter, many paddles incorporate belts. The belts are tensioned and driven so that they can impart speed to the object being diverted to generally maintain the throughput of the conveyor system. However, over time the belts require replacement, which heretofore requires the disassembly of the paddle diverter, which is time consuming and hence costly.
Consequently, there is a need for a diverter that can be operated at higher speeds while generating lower noise levels and, further, reducing the impact on the article being diverted. Furthermore, there is a need for a diverter for which belt replacement is simpler and quicker than heretofore known.